Let's Not Fall in Love
by BaekToYou
Summary: Hal-hal kecil yang Baekhyun ketahui mengenai Chanyeol adalah bahwa anak itu baru saja kembali ke Seoul. Dia berasal dari Jepang. Mengambil jurusan teknik mesin, mungkin Chanyeol akan menjadi mahasiswa teknik mesin yang paling menggairahkan. Dan Baekhyun pikir, tidak apa untuk jatuh cinta semudah ini.


**Let's Not Fall in Love**

by **BaekToYou**

* * *

 **Perasaan yang Mendarat dengan Selamat.**

"Sayangku Sehunnie, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Apa saja yang kau pesan untukku, bahkan jika kau memberiku racun sekalipun, akan ku makan."

"Bolehkah biar aku saja yang memberi kalian berdua racun?"

Dua orang yang sebut sebagai Sehun dan Luhan mendengus. Menolehkan ke segala arah dengan malas daripada wajah tak berdosa itu. Dan mulut dengan kata-kata yang—dikiranya—tak berdosa itu. Walaupun ini sudah sering terjadi, mereka tetap masih jengkel. Mereka pikir, pasti ada yang salah dengan hidupnya.

Mungkin sewaktu kecil, baekhyun tidak diberi susu, mungkin dia diberi kuah mie pedas. Atau, ya, diberi asi ketika ibunya sedang menonton drama tentang pernikahan dengan orang ketiga yang menjengkelkan yang suka mencelakakan si istri yang tidak bersalah.

Tapi nyatanya, itu berlebihan. Karena baekhyun tidak selalu setiap saat berbicara sarkastik. Ia _normal._ kalau tidak, mana mungkin mereka mau berteman dengannya. Hanya saja, ketidak normalan itu muncul disaat-saat tertentu.

"Maafkan kami Tuan, jika kelakuan kami barusan membuat mata anda yang berharga itu berkedut-kedut." Kata Luhan memutar matanya.

"Tapi, jika aku dan Luhan mati berdua pun tak masalah." Celetukan Sehun membuat Luhan berubah menjadi naga betina dalam film Shrek dan Sehun menjadi kambingnya. Ia tersenyum tersipu-sipu. "Sehun-ah.."

Baekhyun di depannya gantian memutar mata. Buru-buru ia memakan sepotong cake di piring Luhan lalu berdiri, "Serius, kalian sedang menghapal dialog atau apa?  
" _ugh, dia mulai lagi._ "Oke oke, sudah telat waktunya aku pulang. Nikmatilah waktu berharga kalian sebelum penyihir jahat datang."

Anak lelaki itu berjalan keluar sambil berkata, "Sepasang suami istri muda itu yang membayar." pada kasir. Penjaga kasir melihat sekeliling namun semua pengunjung berwajah kanak-kanak. "Maaf?" Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, menunjuk Sehun dan Luhan yang kini sedang—apa—minum dengan dua lengan yang saling mengikat. Demi Tuhan, itu cuma susu!

"Dua lelaki itu, kau lihat? Mereka sebenarnya sudah menikah sejak SMP dan walaupun mereka terlihat idiot mereka cukup pintar untuk sudah memiliki 5 anak. Kau tidak percaya, kan?" jelasnya pada kasir yang kini menatap Luhan dan Sehun seperti hewan langka. "Well, kalau begitu—aduh!"

Baekhyun terdorong ke belakang setelah menabrak sebuah—dada? Bukan dada yang itu, yang satunya. Ia mengusap wajahnya lalu berusaha menyeimbangkan diri. Sepasang lengan besar membantunya. "Ugh! Tidak tidak tidak usah membantu tidak tidak!" lengan itu melepaskan diri. "Oke terima kasih dan kembalikan terima kasihku karena kau sudah menabrakku!"

Lengan besar dengan pemilik yang besar juga tentunya. Terlihat seperti memamerkan diri di depan tubuh baekhyun yang kecil. "Um, baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun hanya menggumam. "Aku minta maaf kalau begitu. Aku melihat kau tapi kau tidak melihatku dan terus menoleh ke belakang dan..dan.. yah...maaf, aku yang salah." Sepertinya ia tidak punya pilihan lain ketika melihat raut tidak bersahabat baekhyun.

Tanpa menjawab permintaan maaf itu baekhyun langsung melenggang keluar sementara lelaki itu juga kembali pada tujuannya.

"Hei—park chanyeol?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil menoleh, "Oh, hai—oh sehun?"

* * *

Tidak ada yang salah dengan Byun Baekhyun. Dia hanya seorang remaja dalam masa peralihan menuju kedewasaan. Dia sama seperti anak kuliahan lainnya. Memberontak, pulang malam, membangkang, tidak menuruti aturan—tapi semuanya masih dalam batas yang wajar.

Hanya saja, mungkin pola pikirnya yang berbeda dari yang lain—ditambah beberapa pengalaman. Dia seperti planet venus, mengitari matahari dengan orbit yang berlawanan dari planet-planet yang lain. Orang-orang disekitar menganggap itu hal yang tidak terlalu penting karena tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka, tentu saja, asal dia tidak melakukan tindakan kriminal.

"Kaerimasu."

"Okaeri Byun-chan." Adik dari ibunya yang berasal dari Jepang menyambutnya. "Ganti baju lalu makan, ya. " Di jawab dengan gumaman oleh Baekhyun dan pintu kamar tertutup terdengar.

Dia merebahkan diri di kasur. Ia lebih menyukai menatap langit-langit kamar daripada berganti pakaian dengan yang lebih baik baunya daripada seragamnya. Intinya dia sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Jika Luhan datang sambil berkata, "Baekhyun! Ada konser SNSD!" tetap dia tidak ingin itu.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menetap bersama paman dan bibinya, yaitu keluarga Fukunaga. Lagipula, keluarga ini belum mempunyai anak dan mereka senang-senang saja baekhyun disitu. Keluarganya ada di Busan dan tidak mungkin Baekhyun pulang-pergi untuk kuliah dari Busan ke Seoul setiap hari. Mungkin dia bisa pulang beberapa bulan sekali. Jadi, ya seperti itu.

Sehabis makan malam, baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk bersama bibi dan pamannya menonton televisi. Sekedar ingin tahu, acara macam apa yang sebanding dengan waktu tidur bibinya itu. Sebelumnya ia pikir, itu hanya acara tv murahan yang esoknya kembali di bahas oleh ibu ibu komplek seperti itu adalah hal mengenai keamanan negeri yang terancam—tapi ternyata dugaannya benar.

"Jadi, Do min joon berasal dari luar angkasa? Wow.." mengunyah kripik.

 _"Tempatku, tidak mudah terlihat dari sini. Tapi aku akan melihatmu setiap hari dari sana..."_

"Kukira alien itu seperti makhluk hijau berlendir yang mengeluarkan suara, _bib pop bib wuwugu bibiloy wuwugu bib pop...bib ...pop..._ " Bibi Yoshi mendelik ke arahnya. "Oke." Kembali mengunyah kripik.

 _"Aku akan terus mencari cara agar dapat di sisimu untuk waktu yang lama. Aku pasti akan melakukannya."_

"HAI KALIAN MAU ES KRIM TI—oh, tentu tidak." Pamannya berbalik ke dapur setelah di tatap dengan tatapan super mematikan milik istrinya. Saat itu baekhyun pikir, bibi Yoshi mungkin berasal dari planet lain seperti Do min joon dan Pamannya sebagai Cheon Song yi.

 _"jika aku tidak dapat kembali, maka lupakan segalanya tentang aku. Semuanya."_

 _"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu? Apa kau anggap aku ini bodoh?_ ... _Masih belum pergi, kan?_ _Kenapa hanya kau yang bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, lalu pergi?"_

"Lebih baik aku tidur dan bibi juga. Drama seperti ini klise sekali, ujung-ujungnya pasti keduanya bertemu lagi, ya 'kan? Oyasumi." Ucapnya lalu bangkit berdiri.

Mungkin baekhyun belum mengalami pubertas, batinnya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak terpesona dengan Cheon Song Yi atau Do min Joon? Apalagi otot-otot bisep Do Min joon, tidak ada yang bisa tahan dengan— _sudah lah._

Di dalam kamar, ia kembali merenung—bukan tentang otot bisep—tentang mengapa drama-drama selalu menyajikan cerita cerita dengan omong kosong yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan dunia nyata. Kalau dua orang saling memperjuangkan, sampai menangis darah, bertekuk lutut—oke, baekhyun akui itu cinta. Tapi, please, jaman sekarang mana ada _sih?_

Luhan dan Sehun bertemu dengan begitu mudahnya, tidak ada pertengkaran yang berarti. Baekhyun pikir, itu bukan cinta. Karena cinta itu butuh kekuatan, 'kan?

Dan baekhyun yakin, ketika menua nanti, hampir semua orang masih berumah tangga karena alasan tanggung jawab dan kewajiban. Karena tidak ada pondasi apapun dibalik hubungan mereka. Ini salah satu alasan mengapa Baekhyun tidak—belum—mempercayai adanya cinta.

Ponselnya berdering.

"Ya, halo Lu?"

"Sepertinya kau ingin mendengar bagian malam pertamaku ketika menikah SMP dulu." Luhan sepertinya sedang menggebu-gebu.

"Oh maaf, kau salah sam—"

"Jadi, saat itu aku masih lugu dan Sehun begitu tampan dan segar di usianya, lalu dia mulai menindihku dengan tiba-tiba dan dia mulai membelai wajahku yang saat itu belum muncul jerawat—syukurlah aku bisa mengatasinya sampai sekarang—lalu dia mulai menciumku—"

"BIBI YOSHI, LUHAN BERCERITA TENTANG MALAM PERTAMANYA DENGAN SEHUN PADAKU!" berharap wanita itu akan datang dan memarahi Luhan.

"OH BAGUS SAYANG, FANTASI YANG LIAR!"

Dia bisa mendengar tawa keras Luhan di sana dan sebaliknya, Luhan tahu temannya itu sedang menggerutu. "Hentikan Lu, rasanya aku ingin memuntahkan kembali makan malamku. Tapi, tunggu—kau sungguh melakukannya?" _apa pedulinya._

"Inginnya sih begitu—tapi tidak. Aku masih _perawan_. kita memutuskan akan melakukannya nanti saat natal tiba."

"Demi Tuhan, apa kau benar-benar-benar-benar akan melakukannya?"

"Oh, aku harus tidur. Tidur larut tidak bagus untuk kulit kita. Oke, sampai besok ya."

Baekhyun baru saja akan menyumpah serapahi, anak itu kembali menyahut, "Aku hampir lupa, besok kita akan makan malam di restoran, pacarku yang traktir. Bye!"

Setidaknya ada beberapa hal yang menguntungkan bisa akrab dengan Sehun. Mungkin kalau Sehun berpacaran dengan wanita atau pria lain, dia akan diperas habis-habisan. Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur dia mendapatkan Luhan. _Dia memikirkan apa sih._

* * *

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, tidak ada yang menarik dengan kehidupan kuliah. Tidak ada bolos, makan sembunyi sembunyi di tengah jam pelajaran, tidak ada melanggar aturan. Plus, Luhan bersikap layaknya mahasiswa normal tanpa Sehun. Anak itu masih kelas 12 sekolah menengah atas. Selisih dua tahun dengan Luhan.

"Machiatto?" Luhan datang setelah jam terakhirnya hari itu. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun di sebuah cafe. Baekhyun mengangguk dan rela saja ketika minumannya di sedot sampai habis. "Aku berbaik hati karena pacarmu akan mentraktirku malam ini."

Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Sebenarnya bukan _pacarku_ , tapi—hai, Sehunnie. Bagaimana sekolahmu? Aku juga merindukanmu. Ya...um, oke...tidak! hmm, ya...Tidak sabar menunggu nanti malam. Bye, _aku mencintaimu_." Menutup telepon. "Jadi?"

"Tadi itu kalimat yang berat _tau._ " Luhan menemukan Baekhyun tengah menatap ke arah lain dengan pandangan yang— _entahlah._ Dan nada suaranya juga tak seperti Baekhyun. Apa kopi ini beracun? Memang sih rasanya agak aneh tadi.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia hanya merasa bahwa betapa kalimat itu mudah sekali di keluarkan secara gamblang. Apa tidak butuh berpikir dulu sebelum mengucapkannya? Apa itu hanya sebuah formalitas sebuah hubungan?

Petang itu, Luhan datang dua jam sebelum makan malam. Ia membawa peralatan make upnya sampai-sampai bibi Yoshi bertanya, "Apa Baekhyun mengikuti lomba ratu kecantikan?"

"Serius, Kenapa aku harus menggunakan eyeliner?" luhan diam saja dan ketika selesai, ia menatap takjub pada hasil kerjanya. Sedikit concelear disana dan disini. "Oh my God, apakah ini Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menyampingkan kepalanya sehingga bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dalam cermin sementara Luhan mulai berlari histeris dan keluar dari kamar. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan terbentur tembok atau apa. Tapi yes, apakah ini dirinya? Maksudnya, eyeliner ini mengubah sesuatu menjadi sesuatu.

"Oh Tuhan, apa ini anak ibu? Sebentar, bibi akan menelpon ibumu—atau oh ya, di foto saja ya..oh ya, aduh baekhyun, bibi akan membelikanmu peralatan make up seperti Luhan!" baekhyun sempat berjengit dan hampir terbentur tembok.

Mungkin luhan dan bibinya di kehidupan sebelumnya adalah sepasang burung gagak atau burung apa saja yang suka sekali membuat keributan ketika dilempari makanan. Atau kepribadian Luhan saja yang _fits_ pada siapapun.

"Oke gadisku, uh—mungkin aku bisa mendandanimu dan kita bisa berkencan, bagaimana?" baekhyun ingin sekali menonjok muka luhan. "Kita bisa disangka pasangan lesbian, bodoh." Dimana sih otak luhan akhir-akhir ini.

Dan dengan keributan disana dan dimana-mana, bibi Yoshi melepaskan putra satu satunya seperti ia akan berperang ke negeri seberang. "Byun-chan, jaga diri baik-baik, oke? Dan, Luhan, aku mempercayakan Baekhyun padamu, sayang." Luhan mengangguk mantap, "Baik, anak perawan ini akan pulang dengan selamat Bibi Yoshi."

Baekhyun mengiriminya laser mematikan, "Apa kau bercanda?"

Lagipula, ini terlihat seperti dia adalah tokoh utama dalam acara perjamuan ini. Sekarang dia tidak bisa menanyakan apapun pada Luhan, karena baekhyun tahu anak itu takkan menjawabnya sampai dia tahu sendiri nanti.

Butuh waktu tiga puluh menit sampai akhirnya mereka sampai. Baekhyun bersikeras tidak ingin melepas mantelnya karena udara masih sangat dingin dan menusuk kulitnya dan Luhan memaklumi itu.

Setelah pencarian nomor meja beberapa menit, Luhan menemukan figur sehun. Pacar Luhan itu sangat tampan dengan sweater warna cream sup yang hangat. Belum ada apapun di meja kecuali sampanye dan—figur lain dengan _coat_ abu abu di padu dalaman warna hijau brokoli.

"Aku merindukanmu." Luhan menghambur ke arah Sehun seperti mereka sudah dipisahkan bertahun-tahun. Karena tahu bahwa ia tidak akan dipersilahkan duduk, baekhyun mengambil inisiatif sendiri. Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan lelaki asing itu.

Tepat saat itu, hidangan utama mereka datang. Tidak ada yang menatap takjub kecuali Baekhyun, ayolah, baru kali ini dia melihat lobster sebesar itu berwarna oranye menyala. Dan dia juga tidak tahu jika asparagus bisa terasa seenak ini. Uh.

"Well, Baekhyun, ini enak, 'kan?" tanya Luhan. "Ya, enak sekali. Sering-sering saja mentraktirku seperti ini Oh Sehun. " balasnya sambil menelan—apa itu buntut lobster?

Sehun menatap kekasihnya sambil tersenyum miring. "Sayangnya bukan Sehun yang mentraktirmu," baekhyun menatap Luhan yang melirikkan matanya ke sesuatu di sampingnya. _Oh tentu saja._ Sepertinya dia lupa akan kehadiran seseorang lagi.

"Terima kasih." Tanpa menoleh. Luhan menggeram. Dia sungguh membuatnya malu. "Baek, " geramnya sambil menendang tulang kering baekhyun di bawah meja.

"Luhan, itu sakit! Oke—terima kasih." Kali ini dia benar-benar menoleh dan tersenyum dibuat-buat.

"Tidak masalah. Aku Park Chanyeol, dan kau?" Jawabnya. Dengan suara _husky_ yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibayangkan oleh Baekhyun sebelumnya. Suara yang sedikit membuat bulu di belakang lehernya menegang.

Baekhyun meletakkan garpunya pelan, takut terjatuh. Lalu memposisikan tangannya tersembunyi di balik taplak meja. Ia gugup. "Byun Baekhyun. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah melakukan ini semua meski kita tidak saling mengenal."

Pemuda itu tersenyum di ujung bibirnya. Tidak terlalu lebar dan tidak terlalu kecil. "Sekali lagi, tidak masalah. Teman Sehun adalah temanku juga. Lagipula kita saling mengenal, 'kan Byun Baekhyun?"

Ia menghiraukan perasaan menggelitik yang ada di perutnya ketika namanya keluar dari mulut chanyeol. "Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu? Aku mudah lupa." Tanyanya. Namun chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya.

Hal-hal kecil yang baekhyun ketahui mengenai Chanyeol adalah bahwa anak itu baru saja kembali ke seoul setelah cuti kuliahnya—entah untuk apa. Dia berasal dari Jepang, seperti bibinya. Teman baik Sehun. Berada pada satu tingkat lebih tinggi dari dirinya dan Luhan. Mengambil jurusan teknik mesin. Dan baekhyun pikir, mungkin chanyeol akan menjadi mahasiswa teknik mesin yang paling menggairahkan setelah ini. Dengan wajah serius yang di hiasi peluh dan coretan oli.

"Baekhyun, kau pulang bersama Chanyeol, oke?"

"Oke—apa, tunggu. Luhan, bagaimana bisa kau berjanji pada bibiku untuk memulangkanku dengan selamat sementara kau menyuruhku untuk pulang bersama—chanyeol?" protesnya.

"..maaf? aku tidak mendengar ada yang salah dengan rencana itu."

"Tapi, Luhan—" baekhyun memasang ekspresi memohonnya yang sangat sangat memohon.

"Akan kupesankan taksi ka—"

"Tidak perlu chanyeol." Ia tersenyum, lalu berbalik pada baekhyun. "Justru aku memenuhi janjiku pada bibimu Baek. Jadi, ayo jangan merengek. Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti gadis."

Dan disinilah ia. Duduk dengan suasana canggung memenuhi keduanya. Ditambah, baekhyun tidak suka aliran musik chanyeol. Sangat payah. Juga, lelaki itu membawa mobil seperti sedang balapan liar. Ia tidak yakin akan pulang dengan selamat. Tidak. Tidak. Ti—

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun terlonjak. Matanya awas menatap jalanan, "Oh, ya? Apa? Hei—itu, ugh."

Sepertinya pemuda itu mengerti, "Kau takut? Maaf ya." Kemudian tertawa kecil. "Menurutku tadi tidak terlalu _ngebut._ Kita harus mengejar waktu sebelum jam malammu tiba."

"Apa kau pikir aku benar-benar seorang gadis?" sentaknya agak tersinggung.  
" Dan oh—apa makanan tadi mahal? Pasti mahal, iya 'kan?"

Chanyeol hanya diam melihat jalanan. "Sebaiknya aku ganti uangmu. Lagipula, aku bersikap tidak sopan tadi, jadi—berapa?" ia mengesampingkan tubuhnya sambil meneliti isi dompetnya. Dalam hati berbatin, _semoga uangku cukup_.

Ia rasa ia melakukan sesuatu yang—agak—tidak benar. Tapi, ia tidak mengenal pria ini sebelumnya, ia tidak ingin merepotkan orang asing.

"Jangan seperti orang bodoh, baekhyun." Memutar stir ke kanan. "Santai saja, oke?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Rasanya dia tadi sedikit tersinggung dan malu yang lumayan banyak. Mana mungkin chanyeol mau menerima uangnya, mobilnya saja mewah begini. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa lebih malu dari ini lagi.

"Karena tadi kau bilang tidak ada jam malam dan aku juga baru kembali dari seoul, sedikit jalan-jalan tidak masalah kan?"

Baekhyun meringis. Entah harus mengatakan ini atau tidak, tapi ia mengatakannya. "Aku juga belum paham betul kota Seoul. Sejak aku pindah kemari, aku selalu mengikuti Luhan dan Sehun." Nadanya mulai mencicit. "Jadi, tidak masalah."

Chanyeol menatapnya sejenak. "Cool."

Cool. Karena ia tidak tahu bahwa diantara hiruk pikuk Seoul, ada sebuah tempat yang bernama Bukit Cinta. Tempat itu perlu penerangan di awal jalan, tapi setelah beberapa meter kau bisa melihat bahwa di depan adalah bibir bukit dengan pohon pinus disekelilingnya. Dan kau akan jatuh cinta pada keindahan lampu-lampu yang berserakan sejauh mata memandang. Seperti kilau lampu-lampu itu memantul ke langit, karena di atas sana terdapat banyak bintang yang jelas sekali terlihat.

Baekhyun memajukan tubuhnya dari jok mobil. "Ini..indah. Sungguh! Rasanya aku ingin selca, chanyeol!" pekiknya sambil tidak sadar menepuk pundak chanyeol. Atmosfir berubah akrab setelahnya.

"Bagus, kan?" tapi baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan kegembiraannya pada bukit cinta.

Pemuda lainnya hanya tertawa, entah karena sikap memalukan baekhyun atau apa. Mesin mobil kembali di nyalakan dan mereka berbalik arah. Baekhyun sempat berpikir, kenapa mereka tidak disitu lebih lama? tapi kalau dilihat, kawasan itu memang sepi _sih,_ tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka menetap lebih lama.

"Mendarat dengan sempurna." Katanya. Sedikit senyuman mungkin tidak akan membuat baekhyun pingsan.

"Uh, ya. Terima kasih. Mendarat dengan selamat." Balasnya. Kemudian hening lagi. _Apa kau menunggu ciuman pertamamu, baek? Cepatlah keluar, idiot._ Mentalnya merutuki.

"Um, oke hati-hati, mendarat dengan selamat." Katanya lewat jendela dan dibalas senyuman seperti 'Ayo bertemu lagi lain kali.'? Sedikit mengintip lewat ekor matanya bagaimana mobil hitam itu mulai menghilang di tikungan.

Ini aneh ketika baekhyun merasa bahwa mereka mungkin memang akan bertemu lagi.

Malam itu baekhyun menghabiskan sisa 'jam malamnya' dengan mengulang lagi apa yang sudah ia lakukan dengan Chanyeol. Ia tidak yakin apa Chanyeol melakukan ini juga, tapi yang jelas ia sangat senang dan perutnya serasa terbang. Baekhyun yakin ada banyak tempat bagus selain Bukit Cinta yang bisa mereka singgahi untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Itu seperti, kode, pikirnya.

Pergi ke bukit cinta yang penuh dengan bintang dengan seseorang pada malam hari.

 _Byun baekhyun yang berlebihan._

Kemudian ia ingat hal memalukan sebelumnya. Baekhyun berguling-guling, menjambak rambutnya, berteriak tanpa suara—karena pasti seluruh penghuni rumah akan bangun. Chanyeol tidak mungkin mengingat malam ini, karena baekhyun bukanlah _siapa-siapa._ Tapi, sedikit berharap tidak apa-apa kan?

Entah kenapa tangannya bergerak sendiri menelpon luhan. Sebelum sadar, Luhan sudah mengangkatnya duluan. "Wah, kau selamat."

"Hai, Luhan." Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan suaranya yang bahagia. Bergetar manis dan seperti akan meledak.

"Apa? Apa? Apa? Ceritakan!" Luhan disana ikut menggebu-gebu, membuatnya ikut semangat. Inilah namanya ikatan batin antar sahabat. Kau bisa tahu lewat nada suaranya.

"Oh. My. God." Ia bertahan untuk tidak berteriak, karena itu seperti gadis sekali.

"Tuhan mendengarmu baek, cepat ceritakan padaku!"

Ia menetralkan nafasnya. "...Luhan, kenapa dia begitu tampan? Kenapa—kenapa aku suka suaranya? Kenapa—kenapa rasanya aku suka semua yang ada pada chanyeol? Dan, dia membawaku ke bukit cinta! Demi Tuhan, tempat itu indaaaah sekali Luhan!"

"Astagaastagastaga—kau jatuh cinta! kau jatuh cinta pada chanyeol!"

Jatuh cinta. jadi perasaan seperti ini yang Luhan dan sehun rasakan ketika bertemu satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba ia teringat jika semua kalimat sarkastiknya tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding itu semua.

 _Pip._ Panggilan masuk, dari ibunya. "Lu, ibuku menelpon. Sudah dulu ya." Ia tidak menunggu jawaban Luhan. "Halo, bu?"

"Ya halo sayang, bagaimana disana? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengintip jam. "Ya bu, tumben menelpon malam-malam. Ada sesuatu yang penting?"

"Syukurlah. Ibu hanya ingin memberitahumu, kalau saudara sepupumu yang pernah ibu ceritakan itu—kau ingat? Ternyata satu kuliah di kampus yang sama denganmu."

"Ohya? Lalu?" baekhyun menunggu maksud dari pernyataan barusan. Ibunya selalu berpikir bahwa anaknya ini sendirian di Seoul. Tidak punya teman dan mengurung di kamar. Menyedihkan sekali.

"Ibu baru saja meminta nomor ponselnya untukmu. Siapa tahu kau butuh apa-apa, kau bisa menghubungi saudaramu ini." Kemudian hal yang terjadi adalah ia menyimpan sebuah nomor yang sebenarnya ia tidak perlu. Ia punya bibi dan paman Fukunaga serta Luhan, Sehun dan kini—chanyeol. Ia tidak perlu merepotkan saudara yang tidak pernah ia temui ini. Tapi setelah berpikir seperti itu, ia menghubunginya juga.

To: 021xxxxxxx

 **Hai, aku saudara sepupumu. Kata ibuku, kau kuliah di tempat yang sama denganku. Tidak usah dibalas juga tidak apa-apa, hanya mengecek saja :)**

Beberapa menit, ada balasan.

From: 021xxxxxxx

 **Hai, tidak sopan kalau kuabaikan. Kalau butuh sesuatu, tidak usah sungkan telpon aku.**

Belum sempat menulis balasan, sms masuk lagi.

From: 021xxxxxxx

 **Bagaimana kalau besok kita bertemu? Agar cepat akrab antar saudara :)**

To : 021xxxxxxx

 **Cool. Cafe dekat kampus saja. Aku tidak begitu kenal Seoul.**

From: 021xxxxxxx

 **Cool.**

Yeah. Cool.

Baekhyun mengulang kata itu berkali kali dalam pikirannya. Seperti ada _sesuatu._ Ia mengernyit, berguling kesana kemari hingga kelelahan kemudian tertidur.

Kemudian ia bermimpi tentang Chanyeol yang sedang menangis.

Esok paginya, baekhyun masih memikirkan Chanyeol. Bagaimana rambut coklat tuanya serasi dengan warna bola matanya, atau bagaimana cara chanyeol merawat giginya hingga tampak sedemikian menyilaukan?

"Baek, kau sedang mengkhayal berciuman dengan Chanyeol ya?" suara setan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hei, aku tidak—" tapi kalau dipikir, bibir chanyeol sedikit tebal sementara bibirku tipis, bukankah pasangan yang pas kalau di satukan? Batinnya.

"Baek, air liurmu hampir jatuh."

"Baek—"

"Lu, aku tidak mengkhayal tentang bibir tebal Park Chanyeol!" Ia terkaget sendiri dengan ucapannya. bukan karena isinya, tapi dengan berapa tinggi nada yang ia gunakan barusan untuk berbicara kepada teman sebangkunya. Kecuali Luhan berada 100 meter dari sampingnya.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku tidak pernah menyebutkan bagian tentang 'bibir tebal Park Chanyur'." Adalah apa yang dikatakan oleh dosennya. Wanita dengan tahi lalat di dahinya itu mengetuk meja dua kali. " Saya atau anda yang bersedia keluar dari kelas ini, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mungkin saja menganggap bahwa hari ini adalah hari terburuknya untuk 10 menit pertama ia berdiri di depan kelas. Sebelum akhirnya seseorang datang.

"Wow, tidak ada kelas?" sapanya. Ia berkata seperti itu dengan cengiran aneh yang membuat baekhyun senang. Mungkin jika Luhan yang menanyakan itu, baekhyun akan menganggapnya sebagai sindiran.

"Uh, aku dihukum." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. Chanyeol melirik ke dalam kelasnya lalu mengangguk seperti mengerti. Baekhyun saat itu tak mengerti bagaimana chanyeol bisa membuat harinya buruk dan baik dalam waktu yang sama.

"Lalu kau akan disini terus menerus sampai kelas berakhir?" chanyeol menatapnya seolah ia sedang berdiri diatas kotoran sapi.

"Uhm.. memang aku harus kemana?" pertanyaannya dijawab dengan cengiran dan sebuah tangan besar yang menariknya berlari di koridor kelas. Semua berlalu dengan cepat. Secepat jantungnya yang berdegup seperti langkah kaki mereka sahut menyahut mengetuk lantai. Baekhyun pikir tidak apa untuk jatuh cinta seperti ini.

Jatuh cinta semudah ini.

Baekhyun saat itu tidak tahu bahwa jatuh cinta memang mudah. Tidak butuh air mata, pengorbanan atau kekuatan seperti yang ia bayangkan. Karena yang membuatnya susah adalah bagaimana kita menjaganya agar tetap hidup, dihargai dan diakui.

Kini mereka berdua tengah duduk bersebelahan di lantai perpustakaan, tepatnya diantara dua rak buku kamus oxford dan kamus Cambridge.

Dengan kepala Chanyeol berada di bahunya—untuk lebih tepatnya.

"Hei Baekhyun, " suara berat itu memberikan getaran tertentu padanya. Darahnya berdesir dan rasanya Baekhyun ingin merasakannya lagi.

"Hm?" dan ia tidak tahu bahwa namanya bisa terdengar sebegitu indah ketika Chanyeol yang mengucapkannya.

"Rasanya aneh, kita bukan teman lama tapi aku merasa begitu dekat denganmu. Apa kau merasakan yang sama? Atau Cuma aku _sih?"_

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Baekhyun sangat bisa menghitung jumlah bulu mata Chanyeol atau meyakinkan dirinya bahwa bibir Chanyeol memanglah tebal. Giginya rapi dan lebih besar dari giginya. Bola matanya juga bulat penuh, tidak seperti miliknya yang seperti tenggelam. Hidungnya pun tumbuh dengan baik. Baekhyun bisa menatap wajah itu untuk lima puluh tahun hidupnya.

"…sehun itu gila. Dia berani-beraninya pernah hampir membeli kondom di hari ulang tahun pacarnya—dia meminta saran padaku saat itu, dan tentu saja aku menolaknya. Memang sih aku belum pernah berpacaran, tapi itu hal yang gila 'kan?"

"Ya..—apa? Kondom? Apa?"

Tangan Chanyeol membungkam mulutnya.

"Ssssst! Jangan keras-keras." Lelaki itu berbisik sambil matanya berkeliaran awas, siapa tahu penjaga perpustakaan mengira ada dua murid mesum sedang berbagi cerita kotor. Dan ketika Chanyeol berbalik untuk menatapnya, dunia Baekhyun berhenti berputar. Bagaimana dia bisa mengelak jika semua yang ia inginkan ada di kedua mata itu?

Sepertinya, Chanyeol juga enggan untuk berpaling. Lelaki itu menurunkan pandangannya menuju hidung Baekhyun, menelusurinya hingga jatuh ke bibir yang semula ia bungkam. Tatapannya ragu namun pasti. Keningnya berkerut sedikit.

Perlahan ia mendekat. Ia kecup bibir yang setengah terbuka itu. Baekhyun yang kaget pun lantas menutup erat bibirnya, matanya mendelik. Di depannya, Chanyeol mundur, lalu kembali menghimpit tubuh kecil Baekhyun dan menciumnya lagi.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Chanyeol masih saja melumat bibirnya hingga ketika lelaki itu menarik diri, Baekhyun menamparnya.

Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tertunduk di dekat rak tiga ratus dua puluh.

* * *

tbc or end?

it took me few months to finish this chapt cs my laptop was broken back then :(


End file.
